While life expectancy has increased markedly for people living with HIV (PLWH), gains in expected years of life have come at a cost - earlier onset and greater frequency of age-associated comorbid conditions, such as osteoporosis, metabolic syndrome, and cardiovascular disease. Accumulated multi-morbidity is the likely cause of much higher than age-expected rates of frailty in PLWH. Perceived stress is prevalent in PLWH and, when present, associated with worse clinical outcomes, including poor engagement in HIV care, rapid progression to AIDS, and higher AIDS-related mortality. Stress is a well-documented risk factor for many illnesses that demonstrate early onset in PLWH, and perceived stress has been hypothesized to be a cause of aging itself. Nonetheless, the role of perceived stress in early-onset aging and age-related illness in PLWH is essentially unexplored. Investigating the interrelatedness of aging, perceived stress, and HIV may elucidate mechanism(s) that underlie a phenotype of premature aging and functional decline in HIV patients with implications for understanding fundamental mechanisms of stress and aging in HIV uninfected populations. The proposed randomized controlled study will estimate correlations between perceived stress and both aging and HIV- specific outcomes and will measure feasibility of a cell phone-delivered stress reduction intervention. Participants will complete structured interviews to measure cumulative life stress, perceived stress, intimate partner violence exposure (as a traumatic stressor), functional status, frailty, and potential covariates across the age spectrum in PLWH. Stress measures will be correlated with biomarkers known to be associated with functional decline in aging, HIV-uninfected populations. The findings from this exploratory R03, led by a New Investigator, will measure feasibility of mobile technology for stress reduction interventions and estimate correlations between perceived stress and markers of aging and HIV disease. The results will be used to determine sample sizes necessary to perform definitive studies to assess the link between perceived stress and a phenotype of premature aging, as well as interventional studies of stress modification to mitigate the onset of early multi-morbidity and functional decline. These findings can be applicable to both HIV-infected and HIV-uninfected populations.